


Laby's Halloween Day

by AnkouRavien



Category: Elsword (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 05:03:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21265517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnkouRavien/pseuds/AnkouRavien
Summary: Halloween is such a fun thing! Making pumpkins, getting candies, playing in fake haunted house. But hey, is there a new way to experience all this?





	Laby's Halloween Day

_The previous story was "Laby's Special Party" so you can read that if you want XD_

_Raven - Furious Blade_

_Laby - Eternity Winner_

_The rest isn't really important but this is what I imagine:_

_Rena - Anemos_

_Elesis - Empire Sword_

_Lu/Ciel - Catastrophe_

_Rose - Prime Operator_

_Ain - Bluhen_

* * *

Photo was just an image, but when the certain person look at it, photo could be a precious treasure with memories. Laby was still keeping her photo with Raven on her wallet from the photo booth at arcade. She remembered when the El Gang threw her a birthday party and she spent her whole day with Raven months ago. Every time she remembered it, she felt like she could cry from happiness again.

"Laby, you should get some candies tonight for Halloween!" Rena shouted to Laby, who was too focused on her wallet.

"Hal-low-ween?" Laby tilted her head in confusion. This was the first time she heard the word "Halloween". Is it something scary? Is it something fun? Is it related to robbery?

"Oh, you never celebrated Halloween before?" Rena asked. She looked at the group of people in the kitchen and shout at them. "Guys! Get a pumpkin for Laby!"

Laby got even more confused, but the group already waved their hand to call her. She approached them and looked at the carved pumpkins on the floor. She wanted to ask about it, but Elesis slapped Ain's hand and stopped her from doing it. "God damn it, Ain! I told you to not cut a happy face!"

Ain laughed at her and looked at the pumpkin he just carved. Unlike the rest of the pumpkins with scary faces, Ain's was showing a happy face with a blush. "But everyone is always happy at Halloween!" he replied with a smile.

"You can ignore them," Rose sighed and gave Laby a new pumpkin and a knife.

"Tell Laby more about Halloween!" Laby shouted in excitement. She carved the pumpkin like she was murdering a person—and it scared Rose a bit.

"I don't really know how to describe it," Rose scratched her head. She celebrated it every year, but for some reason she didn't know much about it. Explaining it would be a bit difficult to her. "It's like… we do scary stuff because it's the time where spirit world and real world are connected. Magical thing will likely happen!"

Laby tilted her head and pointed Ain. "Ain is an angel."

"Yeah, but it will be more magical than that!" Rose replied and stared at Laby. She shouted that out loud, but she didn't even know what's more magical than an angel and a demon working with each other. Laby stared at her back, but she looked left and right, trying to find ideas. Her eyes widened when she got an idea. "For example, Ain will remember everyone's name!"

Luckily the example impressed Laby. She felt like anything could happen and she was really happy, her heart was racing in excitement. She continued "murdering" the pumpkin until it looks like a scary face. "What's the pumpkin for?" she asked showed the pumpkin's face right in front of Rose's eyes.

"If we put a candle inside it, it will light up! They said it can scare away the bad spirits and ghosts. Gonna make sure we're safe, you know!" Rose answered with a smile.

Laby stood up and approached another person. She went to the living room and met two people arguing to each other. Lu was sitting on the sofa, whining about something. She's really demanding for whatever she stood for. Ciel was in front of her, trying to convince something with excitement. Laby was curious, so she walked closer to them.

"Lu, we talked about this!" Ciel folded his arms. He wasn't angry, but he was worried. He knew Lu could protect herself, but the worries won't go away. "If you walk around without costume, people might think you're an actual demon!"

"That's the point of Halloween! I wanna scare people!" Lu whined and hit the sofa several times. The Lu that everyone knew—a demon with better leadership skill than Elsword—was currently acting like a kid. She found Halloween a fun thing to do, she wanted to scare people as a real demon. People dressing up as ghosts was an insult to her, so she wanted to show them who the real boss is.

"Laby wants to dress up!" Laby raised her hand with a smile. Lu saw this as an opportunity to scare people even more, so she grabbed Laby's hands and told her they will dress up together. Ciel felt relieved a bit, but he's still worried that people might exorcist Lu for real.

* * *

After a few hours, they finally came back home. None of the gang knew what they bought except those three, so it will remain a mystery until the moment they decided to collect candies. Laby yawned in boredom as she walked to the kitchen to get any drink on the fridge. She loved everything so far—the pumpkin, the new clothes, the Halloween decoration she saw on the street. It was like a new experience, as if she went to a new world.

But damn, those feelings were gone so fast. She can't keep the excitement until night.

She approached Raven who was helping the gang to hang the pumpkin outside the house. "Raven! Play with Laby!" she shouted with a smile on her face. When she remembered the time she had with him on her "birthday" party, her heart was filled with excitement. She can't wait to spend more time with him.

Ain laughed at her. "Play with her, Raven. I can handle this!"

Laby grabbed Raven's hand and ran outside. She didn't even let Raven prepared himself or anything he needed to do before they go. Fortunately, Raven just went along with her. "Laby made a scary pumpkin and buy new clothes for tonight! Is there anything Laby haven't tried for Halloween?" she asked Raven with sparkling eyes.

Raven looked away from her and stared at his surroundings. His mind was blank, but he forced it to get an idea and it hurt his brain a bit. As someone who doesn't even care about this kind of event, he didn't really know what people usually do on Halloween. He knew the stuffs about pumpkins and trick and treats because the gang do that every year, but is there something else that he missed? "Have you gone to haunted house yet?" he asked and finally looked back at Laby.

Laby tilted her head, which was a clear answer for Raven. "It's a place made to look like an abandoned house, filled with people dressed up as ghosts. They will scare you until you got out of the place," Raven explained, even though he only went to a haunted house once when he was a little. He barely remember what was inside and how scary it was.

"Laby wants a real haunted house!" Laby pouted and stared at Raven's eyes. She was actually expecting Raven to know a real haunted place.

"We can just go home. You can find that demon every day," Raven answered with whatever he can think of at the moment.

"Lu is not scary," Laby replied bluntly. Raven got surprised with the answer, but at the same time he was glad Lu or Ciel wasn't around to hear that. Lu will definitely get offended and it will be a problem if she got upset.

When Raven got an idea, it didn't make him feel relieved. He can feel his brain working harder than usual. He was getting more confused and worried—because he needed to find another one if Laby didn't like it. "Laby, ever heard of Underground Chapel?" he asked and stared at Laby's face to make sure she's impressed.

And yes, Laby seemed happy with the question. She nodded several times and waited for Raven to continue the story about Underground Chapel. Raven felt a bit happy when he saw Laby's reaction. "A long time ago, people used to pray to Lady El there. It was a sacred place until demon invaded it, revived the dead with Dark El, and made the place haunted. We cleared the place, but people said the spirits still exist," Raven continued the story with a smile. He didn't really know why he was smiling. In fact, he didn't know what emotion to show when he told the story.

"Laby wants to go there!" Laby shouted. Her excitement was back and she can't wait to see this Underground Chapel Raven was talking about.

They took around an hour to go to Feita and visited Underground Chapel. The place actually looked fine, just like a normal chapel—except it's empty and dusty. They kept walking forward until they found two doors. Raven guided Laby to the left door, simply because he already scouted the place before.

"This place is calming," Laby commented and kept walking forward as the door closed. She looked around while waiting for a reply or at least for Raven to guide her, but she didn't hear anything. She didn't even hear a footstep. "Raven! Let's keep moving—"

Laby turned around and stopped talking when she realized nobody was behind her. She turned around again and call Raven's name to make sure she didn't miss him, but she did. Raven was nowhere in her sight. She went back to the door and tried to open it, but it won't budge. "Raven! Where are you?!" she shouted as she walked forward.

At first, it seemed like a normal empty chapel, but then things started getting weird. The air gave her chill. She began to hear voices like laughter and screams. Sometimes the sound got louder for a few seconds as if they just passed by—or she passed them.

But she didn't feel a thing. The El Gang might not notice, but Laby's mirror called Nisha held all the negative emotions for Laby. Whenever she sad or scared, she will show a straight face, but the mirror would shiver.

She realized the color was drained from her skin. Swear poured down her body for a reason she didn't know why. Her heard pounding in her ears and she couldn't stop it. She wanted to call Raven, but nothing came out when she opened her mouth. Even so, she kept moving forward.

As she go deeper and chapel turned darker, she began to see things. When she felt a cold thing on her hand, she looked at it and realized there was a hand holding it. She would be happy if it was Raven, but it was a human left hand. Slowly, she moved her eyes to the arm covered by white clothes, and then looked at the person.

Headless.

The clothes fell to the ground and the body disappeared.

"One of us…"

Laby turned around when she heard the voice. There were a lot of spirits—a woman with long hair covering her face, a man covered with shroud except the face, a nurse on the ground moving with her hands, a pastor without a head, a hairy beast, and lastly… a man that looked exactly like Raven.

"We accept her! We accept her!"

"One of us! One of us!"

All of them started to chant the words. Laby took a step backward, but they approached her. Her legs began to move on its own, turning around and running away from them. They didn't stop, they chased her. Her muscle felt tense, her breath became uncontrolled, She didn't know where to go, but she her legs kept moving from her spot. She found a door in front of her, but it felt like hours to get there.

Finally, the door was opened by force.

Raven startled when he saw Laby. Her complexion looked like she was in terror, but her expression was fine, as if nothing happened. He expected Laby to be laughing at all the ghosts she saw, but he was wrong. She didn't look like that at all. "Are you okay?" Raven asked a question with obvious answer.

Laby didn't answer, but tears rolled down to her cheeks. At this point, Raven knew he did something really bad and he felt guilty about it. He walked toward her and apologized, but Laby hugged him tightly. "Laby doesn't like it! Laby doesn't want to be alone again!" she cried and buried her face on Raven's chest.

Raven hugged her and patted her head. He let them cry as much as she wanted until she stopped. On their way back, Laby told him what she experienced, including the part where she saw him as a ghost.

"That might be my other self," Raven muttered. Laby didn't hear it and looked at him, but he didn't repeat what he said.

* * *

When they got home, Rena was surprised with Laby's condition. "Laby, what happened?!" Rena asked and held Laby's shoulders.

"Laby was alone in Underground Chapel! Laby was scared!" Laby shouted with a smile. She remembered the horror she experienced, but she was really happy when she met Raven.

Raven tried to run away, but Rena caught his shoulder. "Hey, Raven…" Rena smiled with killing intent, "…did you leave her to the long route and take the short route?"

"Short route?" Laby turned their face to Rena and Raven. She wanted to ask about it, but someone grabbed her hand.

"Laby, prepare yourself! We're collecting candies!" Lu shouted with sparkling eyes.

The whole gang was shocked when they saw Lu and Laby, but they didn't care. Apparently Ciel joined as well and that surprised them even more. They went out with confident in their heart.

_Knock, knock!_

The first neighbor's door was knocked. They came out and saw 2 little girls and a man with formal clothes. Laby raised her paper bag. "Trick or treat—"

"I'll pay the debt next week!" the neighbor closed the door immediately.

Laby looked down on her empty paper bag. "They didn't give Laby a candy…"

Meanwhile Lu laughed evilly, as if her evil masterplan worked.

* * *

_So, any of you remember when there were 2 paths on the Underground Chapel?_

_clap_

_Thanks for reading!_


End file.
